The Little Country
by Arizona Maynard
Summary: Pretty much left for dead while at war, 12 year old Katherine Bell, the personification of Bermuda, is found by the Allies and rescued. (May add more, I'm not very good at writing story summaries.)


Katherine Bell raised her Coach Gun and pointed it at the Romanian soldier. Before she could pull the trigger, BANG! She fell to her knees and dropped the gun. She screamed and held her hand to the side of her head, which was pouring blood. "Ready, aim!" She heard a Romanian soldier yell. The Romanian General stood in front of Katherine. "Do you finally surrender?" He asked. Katherine tried to stand back up, but her small body fell down again. "I-I c-can't…." She said. The Romanian soldiers started shooting the Bermudian and British soldiers. Katherine slowly got up and ran as fast is she could into the forest as Romanian soldiers tried to shoot her. She made it far enough into the forest and leaned against a tree. "W-why… Why did my boss send me with our soldiers to help Britain?" She whispered to herself before she finally collapsed onto the cold forest floor.

"I thought I heard something over here!" A voice said. Three men made their way through the bushes and saw Katherine. "Whoa dude, are you okay?" One of them asked. "No you idiot, she's unconscious." A British voice said. "What should we do aru?" A third voice asked. "Let's bring her to the base." The second voice said. Someone picked Katherine up and carried her to the base. Katherine opened one eye. _W-where am I?_ She thought. She opened her other eye and looked up at the man carrying her. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. He looked down at her. "Hey dudes, she woke up." He said and stopped walking. The two other men looked at her. "Let's get inside and clean her wounds." One of them said in a British accent. They walked into the tent and set her down on a bed. The British man left to get the first aid kit. Katherine sat up and looked at the two men in the room with her. She looked down and the man who had carried her spoke up. "What's your name?" She looked up and shyly answered. "I'm Katherine." He looked at her. "I'm America," He looked at the brown haired man standing next to him. "This is China." She looked at them and smiled shyly. The British man came back with the first aid kit. He walked over to Katherine. "Can you show me where you're wounds are." She nodded and moved her bangs away from the side of her forehead to reveal where a bullet hit her head. "Oh, I'm England by the way." England looked at Katherine's wound. "Hey France, do you have any hair clips?" A few minutes passed and a man with long blond hair walked in holding a hair clip. "Here's a clip." He looked at Katherine. "Who's this?" He asked in a French accent. America looked at him. "This is Katherine." The French man walked up to Katherine and handed her the clip. "I'm France." He said. Katherine clipped her bangs back and smiled shyly at France. England came over and cleaned the wound on her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly. England looked at her. "I know it burns, I'm almost done, though." Katherine nodded. England finished cleaning the wound and put a bandage across it. Katherine opened her eyes and looked at him. "Do you have any other wounds?" He asked. "No, just a few scratches." She said while she took the hair clip out of her hair. England nodded and shut the first aid kit. "Here, France." She said and handed France the clip. France smiled and took it. "Dude, why is your hair pink?" America said. She looked at him. "I dyed it… I didn't like my natural black hair." "It looks really nice." He said. Katherine smiled at him. "You look really young, Katherine, how old are you aru?" China asked. "I'm only twelve." Katherine said. "You guys can call me Kat if you want." She added. She looked at her military jacket and realized it was torn and muddy. England looked at Kat's jacket. "Here, let me take your torn up jacket, I'll go see if I can find a different one for you." Kat looked up at him, took her jacket off and handed it to him. England smiled and walked out of the tent. He came back a few minutes later with a black jacket. "Here, this might fit you." He said and handed Kat the jacket. "Thanks." She said and put the jacket on. She smiled at England. "Do you want to get some rest?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him with tired eyes. "You can sleep in here, Kat." England said and smiled. Kat nodded and lied down in the bed. "Goodnight." He said and motioned for everyone to leave. "Goodnight…" Kat mumbled as everyone left the tent and she quickly fell asleep. 

Kat was still asleep while everyone else was up and moving. China came in and woke her up. "Kat, it's time to wake up aru." Kat slowly opened her eyes and looked up at China. "Good morning…" She mumbled and sat up. "Come outside when you're ready aru." He said and left. Kat rubbed her eyes and stretched. She got off the bed and put her shoes on. When she had finished tying them, she walked outside to see everyone, including someone she'd never met. The tall man looked at her. "Is this Kat?" He asked America. "Yes." He said. "Good morning, Kat." He added, smiling at her. Kat smiled back, and then looked at the tall man. He spoke in a Russian accent. "I'm Russia, it's nice to meet you." Kat smiled at him. England handed Kat a fork and a plate with an omelet on it. "Thank you, England." She said. "You're welcome." He replied and smiled. Kat ate a bite of the omelet. "Mm, this is really good." She said and ate some more. France looked at her."Thank you, I made it." He said. Kat smiled and finished eating. "The World Meeting is coming up soon… We should all be heading home." Russia said. He looked at Kat. "Where do you live?" He asked. "Um…. My house was destroyed…." Kat said. "What happened?" England said. Kat looked at him. "I don't know, I just came home from visiting the beach and it was in ashes." She said remembering the day. She looked down at her feet. "Well, do you want to live with me?" England said after a few minutes. She looked back up at him. "You'd really let me live with you?" She asked. "Yeah, I don't mind." He said. Kat smiled at him. "Thank you, England." She said. Everyone went into the tents and gathered their things and they all gathered at the beach. Kat saw five boats and got on the same boat as England. They sailed to the United Kingdom and got off the boat when they arrived. They got into a cab and rode to England's house. It was silent for a while in the cab until Kat spoke up. "England is a really nice country." She said, looking at England. He looked at her. "I'm glad you like it here." He said. After a few minutes, they arrived at England's house. They got out of the cab and England paid the cab driver. He walked up to the front door and opened it. He let Kat inside first. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He shut the door when they walked in. "Wow, this is a nice house." Kat said smiling. "Thank you." England said. "Follow me, I'll show you your bedroom." He added and went up the stairs. Kat nodded and followed. England opened a door and Kat walked in. She looked around the room. The room was obviously for a girl. The bed had a rainbow zebra print pattern on the pillowcase and the comforter. There was a little salon so she could do her hair and makeup. Also, the wallpaper had a rainbow design on it. "Do you like it?" England asked while Kat looked around. She looked at him and smiled. "I love it!" He smiled. "I'll call you when lunch is ready." He said and closed the door. Kat spun around in the middle of the room and smiled. She sat down on the bed and looked at the little salon. She got up and sat in the chair in front of it. Kat looked at herself in the mirror, looked down, and saw a hairbrush. She started brushing her hair, which was tangled. After a few minutes, she stopped brushing and looked at her hair in the mirror. She smiled and England opened the door. "Hey, lunch is ready." He said. She looked back and nodded. She followed him downstairs and into the kitchen where a salad and two sandwiches were on the table. They sat down and lunch was pretty silent. "You know… I never asked you this, what country are you?" England said and ate some salad. Kat looked up. "Bermuda…" She said and took a bite of her sandwich. After they finished eating, England suggested that he show Kat more of England. She agreed and they went to London. They got to see Big Ben and the London Eye. As they were walking, Kat noticed a flyer that said a talent show was happening in a few days and there were still sign-ups. Kat looked at England. "England, there's a talent show coming up! Do you think I could enter?" She asked him excitedly. He looked at her. "Are sign-ups still being held?" He asked. "Yes, but they end at three. The sign-ups are at the music store downtown." She said. England thought for a second, then spoke. "I guess you could enter then." Kat smiled. "Come on! Let's go to the music store!" She said very excitedly. They walked to the music store and Kat signed up with the song, Circus. They went home and had dinner, and then Kat lay in her bed. She fell asleep and dreamed about how her performance would go.

It was the day of the talent show. Kat had practiced singing for the past few days and was now getting her hair ready. She brushed it and England knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." She said and put the hairbrush down. "Okay then." He said and went downstairs. Kat put on a jacket and went downstairs. "Let's go!" She said excitedly. England smiled at her and they took a cab to the Amphitheater and Kat noticed a place where the performers checked in. They got out of the cab and Kat checked in while England sat down in the audience. After she had checked in, she went backstage and waited for her turn. "Our next performer is Katherine Bell!" She heard the host say. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she stepped onto the stage. The music started and she began to sing. "There's only two types of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe. Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first… All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus!" The music stopped and the crowd applauded loudly. Kat smiled and went backstage. A few minutes passed, and then the host announced the winner. "The winner of the talent show is…. Katherine Bell!" Kat's eyes widened. _I won the talent show?! _She thought as she stepped into the center of the stage. The host handed her a $500 gift card to the music store. The crowd applauded loudly again. Everyone left and Kat ran to England and gave him a hug. "I can't believe I won!" She said, looking up at England smiling. He smiled at her. "You have a great voice, congratulations." He said. "Can I go buy something from the music store, please?" She asked. "I have 500 dollars to spend there." She added. "Okay then, let's go." He said. They walked to the music store and walked in. Kat looked at all the instruments and picked out an acoustic guitar and a keyboard, and she still had $50 left on the gift card. They put the instruments in the back a cab and rode home. Kat opened the front door while England got the instruments out. She left the door open and helped him carry the keyboard inside. They carried it up into Kat's bedroom and set it in the right side of the room. They went back outside and Kat grabbed the acoustic guitar while England paid the cab driver. They went back upstairs to Kat's room and she set the guitar on her bed. "Do you know how to play those instruments?" He asked. "Yeah, I played them a lot back in Bermuda." He smiled and Kat sat down in front of the keyboard. "Do you want to hear what I can play?" She asked. "Sure." England said and sat down in a chair. Kat looked at the keyboard and began to play a song called Speed Over Beethoven. After five minutes, she finished playing and looked over at England. He smiled. "That sounds really good." She smiled back at him. "Thank you." She got up and grabbed the acoustic guitar. She started to play Safe and Sound. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…" She finished playing and looked at England again. "You're really good at playing the guitar, Kat." He said smiling. Kat smiled at him. "Thank you, I played the guitar more than the keyboard most of the time." She said and set the guitar down on the bed. "Hey, isn't the World Meeting today?" She asked, looking at England. "Yeah, we should get going." He said, standing up. "Okay…" Kat said and went downstairs. England followed and they walked to the World Meeting. England sat down and Kat sat next to him. She looked around the room and saw America, France, China, Russia, and lots of other people she'd never met before. An Italian man walked up to Kat. "Ciao, I'm Italy!" He said in an Italian accent. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Katherine." He sat next to her and started talking. Kat would occasionally laugh at things he said. A younger boy walked over to Kat. "Hello! I'm Sealand!" He said in a cute British accent. "Hi, I'm Katherine." She said to him. She continued to talk to Italy and Sealand when England interrupted them. "The meeting's about to start… Quiet down." Katherine nodded and they stopped talking to pay attention to the meeting. Kat began drawing music notes on a piece of paper a few minutes after the meeting started. The meeting was pretty much France and England fighting over something stupid, so it wasn't really a meeting. Kat glanced over at them and giggled a bit. She looked back at the paper and continued to draw the music notes. She began to sing Stronger softly to herself. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone…" She finished singing and didn't realize she had gotten louder. She looked up from the paper and noticed everyone was looking at her. Kat blushed as soon as she realized she had been singing out loud. It was silent for about five minutes when a Polish man spoke up. "Is the meeting, like, over?" America looked at him. "I guess it is…" He said. With that said, everyone left. "Kat, you got a second?" Kat looked behind her and saw America. "What is it?" She asked. "You wanna come play basketball with China and I?" She thought for a second. "Yeah, let me go ask England first." She said and walked up to England. "England, can I go play basketball with America and China?" He looked at her. "Sure, just tell them you should be back by seven." Kat smiled. "Thanks!" She said excitedly and went back over to America. "He said yes, but I have to be back by seven." America smiled. "Alright, I think China is waiting in the car, come on." He said and walked outside to his car. Kat followed and got in the backseat. "Is she coming to play basketball with us aru?" China asked when America got in the driver's seat. "Yeah, she wanted to come along." He said, starting the car. China nodded and America drove to the basketball court.

"Have you ever played basketball before?" America asked as he dribbled the ball. "Yeah, I've played a few times." Kat said. "Since we can't split the teams equally, you can be on China's team, Kat." America said. "Okay…" She said. The game started and Kat shot a basket easily. After about fifteen minutes, China and Kat won with fifteen points. "You're good at basketball, Kat aru." China said. "Thanks!" Kat said, smiling. "What time is it?" She added. America looked at his watch. "It's only five thirty… Do you want to go roller skating?" "That sounds like fun!" She said happily. "Okay then, let's go." America said. They got in the car and drove to the roller rink. They got out and got some skates. Kat finished tying her skates and stood up. "Whoa…" She said as she almost fell. "Try to stay near the wall." America said, helping Kat over to the rink. "Okay…" She said putting her hand on the wall. America stayed near Kat to help her if she fell, which she did about five times before she finally got the hang of it. She skated around the rink happily. "This is fun!" She said and giggled a little. After a few minutes she skated out of the rink and took the skates off. She put her normal shoes on and went to the arcade. She found a dance game and started playing it. She ended up beating the old high score. "Yes!" She said as she entered her initials for the high score. She walked out of the arcade and saw that China and America were putting their shoes back on. "It's six forty-five, we should get going aru." China said as he stood up. "Okay." Kat said. America got up and they got into the car. America looked at Kat through the mirror. "Did you have fun?" Kat looked away from the window. "Yeah, I had lots of fun!" She said excitedly. America smiled and they arrived at England's house. Kat got out of the car and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, England opened the door. "Hey, did you have fun?" He asked. "Yeah, we played basketball and then went roller skating!" She said happily. She waved goodbye to America and China and walked inside. England closed the door. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you are." He said. "Yeah, I am a little hungry." She said. England nodded and went into the kitchen to make fish and chips. Kat sat on the couch and waited. After about thirty minutes, Kat walked into the kitchen and smelled fish and chips. "Mm, is it done yet?" She asked, looking at England. "Yeah, I just have to put it on a plate." He replied while getting a plate. He put some of it on a plate and handed it to Kat. "Thank you." She said and sat down at the table. "You're welcome, Kat." He said and began to clean up. She ate quickly and went up to her room. She looked at the clock._ It's only seven fifty; I guess I'll play my guitar…_ She thought. She grabbed her guitar and sat on her bed. She started strumming a few notes while she tried to decide on which song to play. She decided to play If I Die Young, closed her eyes, and started playing. "If I die young, bury me in stain, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…. Uh oh, uh oh…." She sang. "So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls…" She sang the last line. She opened her eyes as she strummed the last note. She set the guitar against the wall next to her bed and yawned. Kat changed into her pajama's, laid down in bed, and quickly fell asleep.

"Kat, it's time to wake up." England said. Kat opened her eyes and looked at England. "Hi…" She mumbled, half-awake. "I made breakfast, come down when you're ready." He said. She nodded and sat up. He left and Kat stood up. She got dressed and went downstairs. She looked at England and France, who were sitting at the table. "When'd he get here?" She asked as she sat at the table. "A few minutes ago." England said. Kat nodded and ate a spoonful of cereal. It was pretty silent during breakfast. Kat finished eating and England looked at her. "You were accepted into the World Academy… I'll go get your uniform." He said and went upstairs. Kat nodded and waited. He came back a few minutes later with a small box that said 'Hetalia World Academy Uniform' on the front. He handed Kat the box. "Thanks." She said and went upstairs into her room. She set the box on the bed and opened it. She took the uniform out and got dressed. After she had gotten dressed and brushed her hair, she grabbed the backpack England gave her with the uniform and went downstairs. "What time does school start?" She looked at England and France, who were also in uniform. "Eight thirty… Let's go." England said, opening the door. Kat, France, and England walked down the block and waited for the bus. About five minutes later, the bus came. Kat got on last and looked for an empty seat. She found one around the middle of the bus and sat down. At one stop, a girl with long light brown hair sat next to Kat. "Are you new to the school?" The girl asked. Kat looked up at her. "Yeah, I am." She said shyly. "I'm Hungary, what's your name?" Hungary smiled. "I'm Kat…" Kat said. They talked to each other until the bus arrived at the academy. Kat got off the bus and found England. She told him what classes she had, and it turned out they had almost every class together. Kat joined the Music Club and decided to take the Japanese language class. The day went by pretty fast, she met some really nice people, and the academy was really good. She found England after her last class and they got on the bus.

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. I'm gonna let the light shine on me! Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in! No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me." Kat strummed the last notes of the song on her guitar. She looked over at her clock. Three thirty. _I wonder if the skate park is near…_ She thought and looked over at her hot pink skateboard leaning against the wall. She had gone to the skate park once, but didn't remember if it was close or not. She set her guitar on the bed and went downstairs to find England. "Hey, England, is the skate park close?" He looked at her. "Yeah, it's two blocks away." _Yes!_ "Well, can we go? I want to practice." She said. England thought for a second. "Yeah, go get your skateboard." She smiled. "Thanks!" She said excitedly and ran up the stairs to get her board. She grabbed her helmet and skateboard and went back downstairs. They walked out the door and to the skate park. England sat on a bench while Kat put her helmet on and skated over to the bowl. She had become pretty good friends with the boys who skated at the park so she was letting them teach her some tricks. One of them taught her how to flip the board while in the air, so that's what she was practicing. "I think I got the hang of it!" Kat said while flipping the board in the air. She thought the board was straight when she was landing, but it wasn't. She fell in the bowl and scraped her elbow. "Crap…" She said, holding her elbow. She looked at it and saw that it was scraped. _It doesn't hurt too bad… S_he picked up her skateboard and started skating again. She tried the trick again and landed straight this time. She noticed the sun was starting to set and stopped skating. "It's starting to get late, bye guys!" She said and ran over to England. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." She said. They walked home and England made dinner. Kat went up to her room after eating and put her skateboard and guitar against the wall. She changed into her pajamas, laid down on her bed, and fell asleep.

Kat woke up and looked around the room. _What time is it?_ She looked at the clock. "Six?" She looked at the calendar. "Why am I awake this early on a Saturday?" She found some paper and pencils and started drawing. Two hours later, England came in to wake Kat. "Oh, you're already awake. When did you get up?" She looked up at him. "At six…" She said and finished coloring a picture of an eagle. "Why'd you wake up that early?" He asked. "I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." She said. "Oh, well I'll go make breakfast." He said and left. Kat put her pictures on the nightstand and got dressed. A few minutes later, she went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and the smell of pancakes filled the air. "Mmm, that smells good!" She said. "It's almost done, can you set the table?" He said. "Sure." She said. She got two plate down and two forks and set them on the table. She also grabbed the maple syrup out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the table. She sat at the table and waited for the pancakes to be done. A few minutes later, England put some pancakes on their plates and sat down to eat. Kat put syrup on her pancakes and started eating. "How does it taste?" England asked. "It's okay…" Kat said. She looked at England, who looked annoyed. They finished eating and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, England." She said, walking over to the door. She opened it and saw America. "Hi, America!" She said happily. "Hey dude, you wanna come play baseball?" America asked. "Yeah, let me go ask England real quick." She said and went over to England. "Hey, England, can I go play baseball with America?" She asked. "Sure, go ahead." He said. "Okay, see ya later!" She said excitedly and went back over to the door. "He said I could go!" She said. America smiled. "Alright, let's go." Kat got in the car with America and he drove to the baseball park.

"Do you want to hit first?" America asked while he got the baseball, bat, and mitt out of the trunk. "Sure." Kat said. America handed her the bat and she stood at home plate. America stood on the pitcher's mound. "You ready?" He asked. Kat nodded and gripped the bat. America threw the ball and Kat swung the bat. She watched the ball as it flew through the air really fast. It almost flew out of the park. America looked at Kat. "Whoa… you can hit really hard." He said and ran over to get the ball. He grabbed it and went back to the pitcher's mound. Kat hit a few more times and then it was her turn to pitch. She threw the ball and America hit it pretty hard. Kat ran to get the ball and pitched again. They played baseball for about an hour, then they went to the arcade. Kat looked at all the games and started playing a hunting game. After about five minutes she finished the game. "Yes!" She said and looked around the arcade. She saw a karaoke game and looked through the songs. _No, no, no, no, hate that song, no, no, YES!_ She found the female version of Stereo Hearts and started singing. "My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note oh, oh. Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo." She finished the song and set the microphone back on the stand. She looked at her score and it almost beat the high score. "Yes!" She said. America and Kat stayed at the arcade for a while, then they went to Wac Burger for lunch. America ordered like five hamburgers and a large coke and Kat got a small cheeseburger and fries with a sweet tea. They sat down at a table and started eating. Kat took a bite of her cheeseburger, while America was already eating his second hamburger. They finished eating and America wanted to see Kat skateboard so he took her to the skate park. She borrowed one of her friend's board and helmet and started skating. She skated over to the half pipe and did a few tricks. She fell off the board a few times doing tricks and scraped her knee. She got back on the board and tried again. Half an hour later, she stopped skating and handed her friend his board and helmet. "Bye guys!" She said and ran over to America. "Whoa, dude, you're good at skateboarding." Kat smiled. "Thanks!" She said. "You ready to go home?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess…" She said. They got in the car and America drove her back home. America stopped the car and Kat went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, England opened the door. "Hey, did you have fun?" He asked. "Yeah! We played baseball, went to the arcade, went out for lunch, and I went skateboarding!" Kat said and walked in. "Bye, America!" She waved to him and he drove away. England shut the door and Kat went up to her room to play her keyboard. She sat down in front of it and played Speed Over Beethoven. "Into the night, you make me cry. I need your love to save my life. I need you while my piano gently weeps. Listen to Beethoven. The melody will set you free. You need my love in your life. I need you while my piano gently weeps. The music gonna save your life!" She sang and played the last notes of the song.


End file.
